1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for use in orthopedic procedures. More specifically, the invention relates to an anterior cortex referencing extramedullary femoral cut guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatuses have been developed to assist a surgeon in performing a femoral osteotomy in knee arthroplasty procedures. One such method references the intramedullary cavity of the femur when aligning a femoral cut guide. In this method, an intramedullary rod is inserted into the intramedullary cavity of the femur to act as a reference and a base for a cutting guide.